Three Hearts, Two Undead
by anyKRulez
Summary: A new girl moves to Bathory. Everyone knows about her, but knows nothing about her. Vladimir Tod is anxious himself for her. But what happens when she is really here? Is she human, or something more? What happens to Meredith?
1. Characters

**Now, this one is a little serious. I'm going to be a real writer, and make this like a real book. **

**These are my OC's. Iris and Amanda. Please note that Amanda will not show up until about the second or third chapter.**

**This story is also going to go along the lines of the storyline of the book.**

**Therefore, some of my words in the story will not be mine.**

**Heather Brewer is the original author, so all credit to her.**

**Anyways, along with the OC's.**

**Iris Felicity Surr**

**Appearance:** Silky black hair to elbow; greenish-purple eyes; 5'9"; thin, but not scarily so; large breasts; pale skin, which is more ivory than white.

**Background info:** ¼ Vampire, ¾ Human, lives with mother, who is all human, moved to Bathory for 8th grade year, shy, quiet, has great control over her fangs/thirst, has a small temper, can yell VERY loudly, scared of being a new girl, loves to sing, loves human food(except for Italian), hates drinking blood.

**Amanda (Usually Goes By:) Ilona Alma**

**Appearance:** Hip-length, curly, insanely red hair; sapphire/icy blue eyes; 5'0"; thin, like a dancer; very little breasts; olive skinned.

**Background info:** Will be Iris's best friend (later in story), lived in Bathory all of her life, and absolutely hates it, loud, preppy, sweet, kind, hates stupid boys, loves white tigers, hates sluts, faerie, smells like a spring breeze to Iris, hates meat, loves to read book, loves Halloween.


	2. First Days Are Always Unusual

**Hey guys. So, here it is! I really like the book, so I wrote this little story.**

**Yeah, part of the reason it's on FF.**

**Anyways, credit to Heather Brewer. There are a few parts in here that are from the book exactly, and parts that I've just re-worded.**

**And anyways again, start! **

**Oh, by the way, I'm not going to wait on reviews. Just going to post whenever I can.**

**And again, start!**

* * *

Did you ever wonder what life as a 13-year-old ¼ vampire, ¾ human teenage girl was like? With hormones and periods and boys and all that shit? If yes, you and I think alike. If not, read on.

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

Iris sighed as she packed her backpack for the first day of eighth grade at her new school. She was excited to go, it was a school in the small town of Bathory. But that also gave her fear and anxiety. It was a few days after Halloween, which she had missed, but she was sort of glad that she did. Everyone knew that she was coming, and she didn't want to have to introduce herself a billion times to everyone in the town.

That morning, Iris's mother had tried everything to calm her down.

"Just…be yourself!" She said after Iris had tried to talk her mom out of making her go to school. Iris chuckled as she put on her sunscreen on the parts of her skin that were visable. Dressed in a three-quarter sleeved dark purple shirt and black skinnies with black Converse didn'n leave her much to cover. Her mother grabbed a bag of blood out of the freezer and put it in the microwave.

Iris's mother is a new nurse at the hospital in Bathory. She had snuck out blood bags when they were almost ready to be gone, and brought them home. She figured that that's what she'd do for Iris instead of making her drink from people.

_Ew, never again. It's better from a bag._

"Mom, if I was to 'be myself', I'd have drank everyone's blood last night!" She said with a smile. She placed the closed sunscreen bottle on the table and waited patiently for the blood to be done. When it was, Iris grabbed it, stood over the sink, and let her fangs protrude out of her gums. She bit the bag gently, sucking out the red liquid carefully so that she didn't make a mess all over the floor.

She threw the bag away and washed out her mouth with water. She grabbed her bag, kissed her mom on the cheek with a last 'I love you' and walked out the door.

Iris walked a natural pace to her new school. She wondered what sorts of things were going to happen to her today. She wished that she had transferred in the summer, rather than in the middle of the semester. She watched people walk out of their houses, get in their cars, and drive who-knows-where as she walked by.

After about ten minutes of walking, the school building was in sight. Iris sighed, unsure if she was ready for this. She had kept her part-vampire thing a secret ever since she was born. Would someone get suspicious and spread a rumor? Maybe if they hated her, but she didn't plan on making any enemies.

* * *

You might notice how I said 'part-vampire'. Well, to be frank, Iris is only ¼ vampire. Her mother is fully human, and her father was ½ vampire, ½ human. Emphasis on 'was', because her father is dead.

Seems tragic, doesn't it? Well, he actually died before Iris was born. Her mother always told her that she resembled him a lot. Her silky black hair, features and the purple in her eyes were the same. The green in her eyes came from her mother. Iris loved her eyes, but some people found a way to tease her for having such a strange color.

Iris sighed, remembering everybody from her school. There were bullies galore, but they never learned when Iris kicked their asses. Iris was a strong girl-she knew how to fight.

She made it to the entrance of the school and walked in, looking around. Students were walking this way and that, and the school was much smaller than her old school in New York. She made her way through the crowd to the office. She opened the door and walked in, seeing someone already at the desk. She waited patiently until the secretary was free.

"How may I help you, young lady?" The lady asked when she was finished with the other person.

"I-I'm Iris Surr. I'm new and I need my schedule," Iris forced out. The lady stared at her for a second, then nodded and went inside another room. She came back with a paper. The lady held it out to Iris. Iris took it and smiled. "Thanks," She said and left the office, feeling the lady's eyes on her back the whole time.

She walked quickly to her first class, Mr. Craig's room. She found it quickly using a map on one of the walls in the school. When she reached it, she looked inside and saw no teacher. She relaxed a little, then walked in and looked around.

There were students everywhere. On desks, on the floor, standing by the small windows. Iris looked around for an empty desk. There was one; next to a gothic looking boy. She swallowed and kept her gaze ahead of her. She walked down the aisle to the empty desk. Suddenly, the room got really quiet. She didn't care. She wanted to make it to her desk. But before she could, someone had smacked her on the butt. She got an amused look on her face. She turned to see who the offender was.

"Hey, sexy. Wanna sit on my lap and not by the stupid goth boy?" a boy had asked her.

Iris smiled. "Get some balls first, then we'll talk." The room filled with 'ooooh!'s and 'BURN!'s. She smiled triumphantly. She started to turn, then stopped and looked at the boy again.

"Oh, and by the way, I think Goths are cool," with a flip of her hair, she turned and walked the rest of the way to her desk, feeling 1000 feet tall. She pulled out the chair, slid her backpack from her shoulder to her hand, and sat down, placing her bag on the floor.

She then felt eyes on her. She looked up a little to see the gothic looking boy staring at her. She felt a light blush appear on her cheeks.

The boy was good looking; his hair was similar to hers, but a little darker. His skin not that much paler than hers, his eyes dark, and they scared her a little. She was going to ask him why he was staring at her, but a man's voice interrupted her.

"Good morning, class. I'm Mr. Otis, and I will be substituting for Mr. Craig during his absence. My first name is the same as my last name, you may call me by either, providing the obligatory title 'mister' precedes your choice."

He turned his back, and Iris grabbed a piece of paper from her binder in her backpack. She also grabbed a pen and wrote a small note on a piece of paper and folded it, then placed on the gothic boy's desk when Mr. Otis was not looking. She was then handed a paper. She took one and passed the rest off.

* * *

_**Vlad POV**_

I was sitting in class, thinking about Halloween. Meredith caught my attention today, as always. She looked perfect. Mr. Craig wasn't here yet, so the student's filed in carelessly. The final student to arrive was the new girl everyone was been anxious to see. Everyone knew she was coming, but no one knew anything about her or her mother who was going to work alongside Nelly.

I imagined her blonde and preppy, brunette and book-smart, red-headed and sassy. But when I finally saw her, the appearance shocked me. Nothing like I had imagined.

She wasn't blonde, brunette, or a red-head. She had black hair, silkier than the models' hair on those shampoo commercials, with perfect side-swept bangs. Her skin was a pale ivory, a little tanner than mine. She had the most gorgeous eyes, a mix between green and purple. I know it sounds disgusting, but it's a lot prettier than it sounds. I had never seen a color like it.

She looked scared as she walked down the aisle to the only empty seat, which happened to be next to me. I stiffened a little, then remembered she was just human. Or, at least, that's what I thought.

I stiffened even more when the room went quiet. She didn't seem to notice, but everyone else did. I watched Bill smile devilishly, then smack her on the bottom. She stopped, and I assumed she was going to keep walking, but she got an amused look and turned to face Bill.

"Hey, sexy. Wanna sit on my lap and not by that stupid goth boy?" He asked cockingly. The girl smiled back.

"Get some balls first, then we'll talk," she replied. Her voice was sweet and smooth, like music. The room filled with 'oooh!'s and 'BURN!'s as she smiled as if she had just won a trophy. She started to turn, then she looked back at Bill. Her next sentence shocked me.

"Oh, and by the way, I think Goths are cool," she had said. I was totally frozen. When was goth cool? She flipped her hair and kept walking, leaving Bill frozen with his face looking like he just got hit with a truck.

She walked past me, and I breathed in a little bit, getting some of her scent. She smelled something like human, but she didn't smell exactly like a human, either. What was she, then? A demon? She pulled out her chair and slid her bag to her hand. She sat down and let her bag drop gently to the ground. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She looked up a little bit, and I saw her cheeks turn a little pink, but it was hard to see. Her mouth opened, but then a man had walked in and started talking.

"Good morning, class. I'm Mr. Otis, and I will be substituting for Mr. Craig during his absence. My first name is the same as my last name, you may call me by either, providing the obligatory title 'mister' precedes your choice."

I heard her get into her bag. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote something then folded it, slipping it on my desk when wasn't looking. She then sat in her chair, acting as if nothing had happened. I unfolded the note and read the neat, clean, feminine handwriting.

_Hi, I'm Iris._

_Iris._ That was a pretty name. It suited her from her looks. I was about to grab my own pen and write back, but Chelsea flung a paper over her shoulder to me. It fluttered to the floor. I kicked her chair lightly and grabbed the paper. I placed it on my desk, then wrote back to Iris.

_Hey, I'm Vlad. You're the new girl huh?_

I folded it back and slipped onto her desk. She placed her hand over it and waited for Mr. Otis to look away. When he did, she opened it and smiled a little, then picked up her pen and wrote back. She placed it on my desk and listened to Mr. Otis ramble on. I unfolded the note again and read it.

_Is it really that obvious? Must be a smaller town than I had expected…_

I smiled. Was she a big city kind of girl? I looked up at her, then wrote back.

_Everybody knew. Where do you come from?_

I refolded it and somehow managed to put it back on her desk. She opened it and read it, then wrote again on the folded paper. She placed it gently on my desk.

_Did they? And New York , New York. This town is awfully smaller and dryer._

I was going to reply, but then Mr. Otis walked over, grabbed the note off my desk, and read it. Iris looked a little uncomfortable. He then put it back, acting as if nothing had happened. He walked back up to the board and continued teaching as I wrote back.

_New York? That's pretty far away._

I placed the note on her desk. She grabbed it, knowing that Mr. Otis wasn't going to come back here again. She wrote on it and threw it back. She crossed her arms and looked at the sub.

_I've moved farther than New York to here. It's not so bad if you like to be alone._

I wondered about her last sentence. 'If you like to be alone'. What did that mean? That I should not talk to her? I looked at her, she was looking at me. She gave me a warm smile, which made me forget that last thought. I smiled back a little, then wrote a reply. I passed it to her.

* * *

_**Iris POV**_

I took the note that Vlad had written me and opened it, reading his handwriting. It was, oddly enough, nice and neat. For a boy, at least.

_Alone? Do you not like people?_

I smiled a little, then wrote back.

_That's not what I meant. I love to be around people, but I was just saying it was probably nice if you didn't like people. I never knew anyone long enough to have a close friendship._

I didn't bother to fold it. I placed it on his desk. Mr. Otis gave me a look, but then he returned to teaching. Vlad was writing, then handed me the note. I took it and read it.

_I see. Do you want to sit next to me and my friend for lunch?_

I think my heart skipped a beat. I don't know if it was fear or excitement. Then I remembered that I didn't want to eat lunch today, I wasn't very hungry. I wrote back.

_Sure. As long as I don't have to really 'eat'. I'm not very hungry today._

I passed him back the note. He opened it and smiled a little bit. He wrote something and passed it back.

_Sounds great. I'll wait for you by the door._

I smiled. That was sweet of him. I was going to write, but then the bell rang. I packed my bag and started to leave when Mr. Otis called me.

"Excuse me, might you be Iris Surr?" He asked from halfway across the room. If I wasn't part-vampire, I wouldn't have heard it. I walked up to him.

"Yes, sir," I smiled warmly at him. What was he going to ask? I could try and reach into his mind, but I really hated doing that. It gave me a feeling like I was watching them strip and take a shower.

Yeah…That creepy.

"I was wondering where your last English class had left off, if you don't mind telling me," he looked at me as if I was an exhibit at a museum.

"Uh, we had just started reading Newbery Award books is all. Nothing too special," I shrugged.

"Alright, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow," He smiled a little. I smiled back and left.

* * *

As the day went on, I figured out that Vlad and I had our first three classes together. We sat next to each other, but not on purpose. There weren't any other seats by the time I had arrived.

After third period, when Vlad told me that it was time for lunch, I gladly went to my locker and opened it, stuffed in my backpack, and closed it. I walked to the cafeteria door.

There waiting for me, like he said he would, was Vlad. But his friend was there as well.

* * *

_**Vlad POV**_

I was glad to have at least my three first periods with Iris. She was nice to talk to, she was pretty, and she was sweet. Henry, of course, bugged me to ask her out.

"It's her first day! C'mon, dude," I told him. I wish that she had been here a while. Then I would've. But she just got here, so I wasn't going to.

"Whatever, I'm telling ya. You're gonna miss her when Bill or Tom asks her out," He replied. I laughed a little, remembering first period.

"I wouldn't count on that," I said, getting my lunch sack from my locker and stuffing my book into it. I closed my locker and walked with Henry to the cafeteria door. I stopped, and he faltered.

"Why are we standing here?" He asked, his face confused.

"We are waiting for Iris, duh," I smiled, a little embarrassed that I didn't tell him. He shrugged and stood beside me.

We didn't wait too long before she got there. She walked down the hallway, looking a little scared. She walked towards me and smiled, then turned to Henry.

"You must be Henry. I'm Iris," She smiled warmly at him, holding out her hand. Henry looked at it like it was a deadly spider. I elbowed in a little and he took her hand and shook it, then pulled his hand away. Iris didn't seem to notice. She motioned to the cafeteria. "Shall we?"

I nodded and walked in. She followed me, and Henry followed her. I walked her over to the table that Henry and I always sat at. But then, I saw Meredith. I took a second to smile at her, but then, I was on the ground. Someone had tripped me. I guessed it Bill or Tom. I heard laughing, then I heard someone yelling. Whoever it was sounded fierce. It took me a second to realize that it was Iris.

"What the hell wat that for, you prick! Leave him alone, stupid boy!" She spat in Bill's face. She turned and knelt down next to me and helped me up.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her voice back to the sweet-sounding melody that it normally was.

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

Iris looked at Vlad kindly, hoping that he was alright. Vlad nodded his head, then looked at his shirt. It had red globs of blood and jam on it. Iris could tell by the smell that it was blood, the smell made her head spin a tiny bit. But what was Vlad doing with blood? Then it hit her, but she pushed the thought away for the moment. She took the bag and threw it away, then helped Vlad up.

"Henry, stay here, 'kay? I'll take care of him," She said, then pulled Vlad along and into the hallway. She stopped and looked around. making sure that there was no one in earshot. She then leaned against the wall and looked at Vlad.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" She asked, clear and to the point.

Vlad looked like his heart had stopped. Iris sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The only way I know that is... I'm one, too," She said, looking down a little bit. Vlad's eyes went wide.

* * *

**_Vlad POV_**

Another vampire? In the same school? Not possible!

I wondered why she was here, then. Was she meant to go to school here, to meet me?

No, not possible.

Iris looked up at me, then looked concerned. "I didn't tell you just for you to stare at me."

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "S-sorry."

"It's alright... You need another shirt, don't you?" She said as she looked around again. She pulled out an iPhone and handed it to me. "Make it quick." She smiled.

Wow, an _iPhone_. And I've never had a phone in my life.

Shaking off the thought, I smiled too and took the phone, then quickly dialed Nelly's number. She said that she would bring me a shirt soon. I hung up and handed Iris her phone back. She slipped it into her pocket.

"Do you still want food? 'Cause I might have something in my locker..." She trailed off. I knew what she was talking about. I smiled.

"That would be really nice, thanks," I said. She was so sweet. She smiled.

"I'll be right back, then. Stay here," She said, then headed towards the hallway that lead to the lockers.

It wasn't too long before she was back with a juice box and a sandwich. I looked at her with a confused look. She smiled.

"The juice is blood, and the sandwich has edible blood pouches, made by my mom. Don't worry if people see the blood through the straw, it looks like tomato juice," she showed me the outside of the package. It was, in fact, labeled 'Tomato Juice'. I smiled.

"You're a life saver."

She shrugged. "I like to help whenever I can. Oh, and if those two boys ever bug you, their asses are dead, 'kay?" She smiled and handed me the food and we walked back to the cafeteria together. I sat across from Henry and Iris sat beside me.

"Where did you get those?" Henry asked me. I motioned to Iris.

"They were my lunch, but I'm not hungry," She covered for me. She smiled at Henry, then at me.

"Okay then..." Henry didn't say much the rest of lunch. He mainly had his eyes on Iris, and in a glare. Like if-you-steal-my-best-friend-I'm-gonna-kill-you kind of glare.

* * *

_**Iris POV**_

It was kind of hard not to snatch my blood box away from Vlad. The smell of blood was tempting, but I had better control than that. I looked around the cafeteria when Henry and Vlad talked about something, and noticed a girl glaring at me. Who was it? She had pretty brown hair, and she was pretty herself, but why was she glaring at me?

Oh, my god. Does she like Vlad, and is pissed at me because I had helped him when she wanted to?

It's not like I saved his life or anything. I just gave him a sandwich. Is that really so terrible? Maybe she was going to give him food. Oh well. I probably looked weird eating nothing after I had given my food to Vlad.

"Iris, what do you have next?" Vlad asked me, taking my thoughts away from the girl and back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, uh... History. Then a Study Hall," I replied, taking a quick look at my schedule, which was tucked safely into my pocket. Vlad smiled.

"Great, so do I."

I felt a look from Henry. I glanced at him. Did he think I was stealing his best friend? I hoped not. I noticed that both of the boys were done with their food.

"W-we should get to our next class before we are late," I said, standing up. Vlad nodded and Henry followed.

As we left the cafeteria, I felt all eyes on either Vlad or myself. It wasn't a comfortable feeling.

Vlad got an announcement from the office, something we all hate. Henry and I waited while he got a shirt from...His mom, I assumed...and changed, then he walked back out and we headed to class once again.

* * *

Vlad and I passed notes in History, and talked in Study Hall. After the bell for study hall, we walked to Mr. Otis's room again for homeroom. I sat down at the desk that I had sat down at this morning, Vlad in the one next to me. I smiled at him and wondered when Mr. Otis was going to walk in.

Finally, he did. And Homeroom didn't last too long.

The last bell rang for the day. I got up and grabbed my bag. I waited for Vlad and we walked out of class together. I smiled at Henry as he walked by. Vlad waved.

I had the sudden urge that hits you like a cramp, but it happens so much more often. I had to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back, okay?" I said. He nodded and leaned against the lockers while I hurried to the bathroom.

* * *

**_Vlad POV_**

I didn't even see Bill and Tom walking up until my shirt had been lifted up with Tom's fist, me along with it. Tom pushed me onto the locker. Bill stood behind him, looking around for intruders.

"What you waiting for, goth boy?" He spat in my face. I kept quiet. Then I could smell Tom's blood a little bit. I opened my mouth a little.

"I'm not goth."

Tom pulled me away from the locker, then pushed me onto it again. "What?"

"I said, I'm not goth."

Tom turned to Bill, who rolled his eyes. Tom rolled his as well. "You goth sack of crap! Don't even know-"

"Get away from Vlad, you dickhead!" Iris's fiercer voice echoed throughout the hallway. Tom smiled and set me down. I seriously feared for Iris. What was Tom up to?

Iris stood in front of Tom, they were of equal height. Her shoulders were straight. She looked intimadating for a girl. Tom just kept smiling.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" He asked.

Iris sighed. "Nothing. Except for this..." She smiled, then kicked Tom in the groin, making him bend down and gasp for air. She smiled more and looked at Bill.

During this, I had been reading Bill's mind. What was she doing? Did she really think she could beat Tom? One quick punch could do it. His mom was waiting for him, and she could be a real pain when he was late for ballet.

I smirked. "Hey, ballerina boy. Don't want to be late, do you?" I looked straight at Tom, he looked at me. Then his gaze drifted to Bill, then to Iris. He stood up slowly, eyed Iris, and grabbed Bill by his shirt's sleeve and started down the hallway. Bill was whispering questions, but Tom pushed him to keep him quiet.

Iris sighed with relief. She looked at me. "Are you okay?" She asked. She cared about me?

"Uh...Yeah. I guess," I said. Iris smiled at me. I smiled, too. I totally didn't think about how embarrassing it was for a girl to save a guy's ass.

But then again, I was talking to Iris. Who looked like a supermodel.

"Good. Well, I gotta get home. See you tomorrow. Oh, and tell me if they bug you again, I'm gonna try something," She winked and walked down the hallway. I smiled. She was a good friend. I looked in the window across from me. I looked at my reflection. I looked paler, older, and positively fierce. I smiled, my perfect white fangs showing.

* * *

_**Iris POV**_

As I walked home from school, I thought about my first day. I had met Vlad, a great friend, I probably have an enemy who likes Vlad, Henry doesn't like me too much, and I've saved Vlad from two bully attacks. Wow. Better than I had thought it was going to be.

Oh, yeah...Then there was the whole 'vampire' thing.

I remembered I didn't tell Vlad that I was only part-vampire. Oops. Oh, well. I could tell him tomorrow.

I walked inside of my house, tired. I set my bag on the couch and flipped on the tv, waiting for Mom to get home. That would take a while, though. I got my math book out and started on homework. I was almost finished when Mom got home.

"How was school?" She asked as she walked inside. I told her everything. She didn't mind when I said I had told Vlad about me being a vampire, but she did mind when I said there was a girl glaring at me.

"Maybe she's jealous because a beautiful girl like you is hanging out with Vlad," Mom winked at me. I shrugged and continued my homework.

Dinner was raw steaks for me, medium for her. I wondered if my second day was going to be any better. Probably, I had friends now.

I brought my backpack to my room after dinner. I showered, brushed my hair and teeth, and crawled into bed, feeling sleepier than normal. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, which was unusual. Having vampire genes made me a night person, but tonight was different. I thought a lot about Vlad.

What was going to happen, now that we both knew that we were vampires? Would we become best friends? Or maybe something more? The thought crawled throughout my head. Then I thought, did I have a crush on him?

He was nice, sweet, and good-looking, but did that I mean I liked him? Of course it did! Why else was that girl glaring at me?

I planned to confront her tomorrow. I yawned and closed my eyes, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Yay! You read it all! Thanks so much. :)**

**Maybe review if you have a chance? Oh, and one more thing!**

**Thank Leedle-leedle-lee for all of her help on making all of my stories so awesome to read.**

**You heard me, LLLee is my Beta. Don't believe it? Too bad, it's true.**

**Anyways, the next chapter will be up after I right it, send it to LLLee, get it back, and edit it myself, then put it up.**

**Until then!**


	3. I Couldn't Help But Ask

**I'm excited to say that this is the second chapter! I wanted to thank these people for reviewing:**

**kiria-chan, ghoul24, crossdressingvamp, vasta-lorde58, gale11, smileyfangs00, and flare22.**

**smileyfangs00 - This story will be of all of the books, and I have not read the last two books, so I'm not sure how I'll make it work, but I will,**

**flare22 - Thanks for the idea. I will take it into consideration.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys make the difference.**

**Oh, God. That was so cheesy, it was cheesy.**

**Oh, and sorry about the lack of real paragraphs. I was reading Maximum Ride before I wrote this, and James Patterson doesn't really use full paragraphs all of the time.**

**And, some parts are Heather Brewer's.**

**Sorry it took so long, you may read now. Just scroll down.**

* * *

Iris POV

So this morning as I woke up, I was greeted by sunlight burning my eyelids... Not literally. Sunlight doesn't make me burst into flames, oddly enough. With a groan, I slipped off my bed (now this is literal). I totally went face first to the floor.

Not fun at all, my friends. Not fun.

Pushing myself up, I grabbed a brush and pulled it through my hair. Silky as it is, it gets really messy as I sleep. I swear, I think I sleep walk and make my way to kill people at night and climb trees.

Hey, you never know. It could be my vampire genes.

Breakfast was nice, at least: a warm bowl of AB positive and some bacon. Now, I know what you are thinking. Bacon? Yes, I eat cooked meat. I really prefer it cooked, with blood as a dip or sauce. But I can eat it raw, too.

I took time with breakfast. I ate at, like, 6:30 in the freakin' A. M., so it's not like I was going to be late. Placing my bowl in the dishwasher and giving the rest of my uneaten bacon to my mom, I trudged back upstairs to pick something to wear.

Today was different than yesterday. I wanted to be colorful. Denim skinnies with a white I heart Nerds T-shirt (from Shane Dawson, by the way) and purple Converse.

Yeah, I know. I dress the same way all the time. And that's pretty colorful for me. I like black.

Scooping up my backpack and placing my iPhone in my pocket (which was in the coolest Tokio Hotel case, I might add), I walked back downstairs, pretty and clean and ready for my second day of school in Bathory.

"Mom, I'm leaving! See you when you get home!" I yelled.

"See you later!" she yelled back. That's the cool thing about my mom, is that she doesn't call me "sweetie" or "hun" or anything like that. And she's really young. She got pregnant right after high school or something, so she's a younger mom and she understands me better than if she was like…..40 or something.

Walking to the school didn't take that long. I'm glad I don't have to ride a bus or anything. Walking is nicer. Seeing the pretty sky and smelling the dew and the wind.

Yes, I can smell the wind. Shut up, I'm a vampire. I'm very weird.

The school was finally in sight. Hopefully I could kick those boys' asses today. That would be so much fun! Especially if they tried to gang up on me. That would be amazing.

Walking up the steps, I slipped inside and, remembering the way to get there, made my way to Mr. Craig's room. I know Mr. Otis is teaching, but it's still Mr. Craig's room. I walked into the doorway. I wasn't the last person today, and Vlad still wasn't here. But there was someone here.

That girl who was glaring at me yesterday.

I breathed in deeply and walked up to her. She had her back turned to me. Her friend in front of her looked at me. She turned and smiled, but she was glaring at me.

"Hi," I said simply. Why introduce myself first?

"Hi, you're new, aren't you?" she asked. I nodded. "That's cool, I'm Meredith."

Meredith? _Seriously_? What kind of a name was that? When did people name their kids _Meredith_?

Then again, when did people name their kid Iris? Oh, that's right; a lovesick woman and a _vampire_ father.

"I'm Iris." I smiled at her. Maybe I had imagined her glaring. She seemed so nice.

"I'm Melissa!" the other girl stuck her hand out, looking awkward and desperate for attention. I smiled at her as well and shook her hand.

"Hi, Melissa. Hey, Meredith, do you think I could talk to you for a second?" I turned back to Meredith with a kind smile.

Meredith told Melissa to go sit with…someone. When she left, she turned to me.

"What do _you _want?" she asked, her tone had gotten bitter. I knew she hated me.

"I just want to know what your problem is. I mean, I don't even know you, and I guess I must be your enemy or something. Was I too nice to Vlad for your liking or something?" I had stopped smiling. This girl was going to get on my nerves fast.

"You _helped_ him," she said, and that's all.

Then my eyes widened a little. I got it. It hit me like a bus going 60 while I'm at a standstill.

"Y-you like Vlad, and you're _jealous_? Of _me_? Why me? I'm not that great anyways. It's not like I'm gonna steal-"

"But you already _did._" She turned and walked to Melissa. I stood there, staring at her back.

"Uh, Iris?" Vlad was standing right next to me. I jumped a little. Turning to him, I smiled and breathed out.

"Oh, hi Vlad."

Did he hear what she said to me?

"Something wrong with Meredith? She looks angry…" He trailed off. Good he… Oh, shit.

He likes her, I like him, and so does she. Shit, shit, shit!

I'm such an idiot, and a slut.

She liked him first, she should get him. Right?

"Oh, I don't know. I tried to ask her, but I guess we aren't close enough for her to tell me." I shrugged. He didn't need to know that she absolutely hated me.

He shrugged as well. I walked down the aisle to my seat. Well, it wasn't my seat, but I just sat there anyways. He sat in the seat next to me, just in time for Mr. Otis to walk in.

"Good morning, class. Take your seats. I do believe you are overdue for a pop quiz on punctuation," he said as if nothing else was more important.

I swear, everyone but me groaned. What was so bad about punctuation?

* * *

**Vlad POV**

Okay, math and biology are my worst subjects, but Iris seems to not have a worst subject. As if there is no such thing as a worst subject to her.

I asked her before biology how this was possible. She shrugged. "It's just… Natural for me to learn everything that I can."

That helped _me _a lot.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Iris's stomach grumbled. With a sigh, she walked to her locker, pulled out her black-with-purple-flowers-all-over-it lunch bag and stuffed her backpack into the locker, slammed it closed, and walked to the cafeteria. Vlad and Henry were at the table that they sat at together yesterday. She was glad that they figured out they didn't need to wait for her. Henry glanced up at her, glared, then returned his attention to Vlad, who was looking at Iris when Henry looked up. Iris felt a light pink coat her cheeks.

_Just…relax. He's just a boy._

_No, he's not._ Iris thought to herself. She walked over to them and sat down next to Vlad.

"Hey, guys. Long time no see." She smiled, dropping her lunchbag on the table with a _plop._

Vlad smiled, while Henry rolled his eyes. Iris smirked.

"I saw that, Henry. Relax! It's not like I'm a prep or anything," she said, sneering a little at the word 'prep'.

"Yeah, yeah." Henry returned to his lunch.

"Hey, Iris," Vlad said, taking a bite of his sandwich. The smell made Iris's stomach grumble a little. Vlad looked at her with a look that said 'everything okay?'.

Iris nodded, opening her bag and taking out her Tomato juice and sandwich. Yum. Blood and food. There was also a packet of two powdered raspberry-filled mini donuts. With blood in them, of course.

Iris smiled and opened the donuts. Taking one of the white pastries out, she took a bite, the white powder covering her lips. She smiled more, loving the taste of the donut, the smell of the blood. Not so much the taste.

Henry glanced at Iris with a disgusted look. Iris glanced back. She swallowed and licked her lips.

"I forgot to tell you, Henry. I'm like Vlad. You know… a vampire," She whispered the last two words. "But only partially. Like, one-fourth of me. The rest is like, German, Scottish, Fren-"

"You're like Vlad?" Henry stared at her, Vlad just sitting. Vlad wished he had told Henry first. Henry's gaze went to Vlad. Henry smacked his forearm with the back of his hand lightly. "Even more reason, dude."

"Shut up," Vlad said simply, taking another bite of his sandwich. Iris shrugged, not really caring what they were talking about.

Iris glanced over to what she thought was the popular table. Meredith and Melissa were there, another girl with them. Melissa met eyes with Iris and waved. Meredith followed Melissa's gaze, glared at Iris, then turned to Melissa with a smile.

Iris felt a surge on anger and rage go through her, and her fangs slipped out. But she didn't care. Her lips covered them. She wanted to rip Meredith's head off, drink all of her blood, and-

"Uh, Iris?" Vlad had interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she said back, shaking her head.

"Everything alright? You looked like you were ready to kill someone…Literally," he said quietly.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine," Iris replied, taking a bite of her sandwich.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, and Iris still wanted to be friends with Meredith even though she knew that that was impossible.

* * *

**Iris POV**

Why must everyone hate me? Is it jealousy?

No shit, Iris.

I sighed and wished my prettiness away. It caused me too many problems.

I really wanted to talk to Vlad, to learn more about his vampire skills and what he could do. I'm pretty sure I can't do half of what he can. I mean, I can read minds, I can control people's actions sometimes, I can levitate. But is that it?

I hope not. That's boring.

That night was harder for me to sleep. Too much to think about. I turned on my TV and turned the volume down so that my mom didn't hear it. I had better hearing, so it could be quieter than it needed to be and I could still hear it.

I turned a timer on the TV so that it turned off after a certain amount of time; 3 hours. That left me time to let my eyelids get heavy and fall asleep. Into a fitful sleep at that. I woke up about five times that night. Either it was too hot or too cold, or I had a nightmare.

That happened almost every night after that. What was wrong with me? Every time I asked myself that, Meredith came to mind, then I felt bad, then angry, then dirty.

Stupid teenage feelings for boys and the drama they can cause.

* * *

**Time skip, about a month or so.**

* * *

**Vlad POV**

"What do I look like?" Mr. Otis asked the whole class. Every one just messed with stuff on their desk. "C'mon! First thing that pops into your head!"

"A homeless guy?" someone asked.

Stephanie raised her hand. "A mortician."

Iris sighed. "A zombie. What else?" She looked bored and uninterested. I guessed she had learned much about mythological creatures already.

Mr. Otis pointed at her. "Exactly."

A zombie was better than a troll or a unicorn, which he had worn last week and looked ridiculous in.

Then Mr. Otis spoke a little, and then handed out a paper. _Great._

The paper was something about a project. _Even better_.

I glanced at Iris. She was reading the paper intently. She was probably halfway through it already, she read really fast.

I read a little, then raised my hand. "Will this be an oral report or written?"

Mr. Otis looked around the class. "Good question. This week we will embark on the study of supernatural beings, and at the end of our studies, you will each be turning in a thousand-word essay on one of these supernatural creatures, as well as giving an oral presentation near the end of February."

He then took his hat, filled them with small, folded papers, and walked to the first student. "This report is different from many. I want you to write it as if you are the creature you draw from my hat. Tell me about you, what you feel, strengths, weaknesses, special abilities. Show me the true nature of yourself."

I slid into my seat a little. Glancing at Iris, she looked uncomfortable. Was she thinking the same thing as I was?

Mr. Otis made his way slowly around. He reached Iris. She smiled and drew a slip, looking tense. She opened it, read it, and instantly looked relieved. Mr. Otis smiled at her.

She hadn't gotten vampire. Good for her.

Then he turned to me. I slid my hand in, my other hand under the table and my fingers crossed.

I didn't wait; I opened it to find it blank. Realizing it was the wrong side, I flipped it over.

_Werewolf._

I sighed, and then realized it was me. I read the paper again. _Werewolf._

I could do that. Howling at the moon, fear of all things silver, always wanting to sniff everyone's butt. Piece of cake.

Mr. Otis's hand clenched, then the letters of my slip blurred and moved. I thought it was me. I squeezed my eyes shut, then opened them again. The letters still moved.

My jaw dropped. The letters stop, forming a new word.

_Vampire._

How did it change? I could _not_ do vampire!

Mr. Otis relaxed his fist, then leaned in a little on me. "A wise choice, Vladimir. I'll be looking forward to your perception on vampires."

_Werewolf _and _vampire _don't look anything alike. How did it change? They weren't even close!

I glanced at Iris, who looked very concerned and worried. She held out her slip. I took it and read it.

_Faerie._

Lucky. I handed hers back, as well as mine. She read it, then handed it back.

_Sorry,_ she mouthed to me.

* * *

Lunch was here before I knew it. I had my lunch in hand, walking to the cafeteria. Henry and Iris were sitting across from each other at a table by a window. Iris laughed and Henry smiled, a good sign. I thought that they really hated each other. That had changed, obviously. I walked over and sat down next to Henry. I switched everyday. One day Henry, the next Iris, and so on.

Henry stuffed a whole Hostess cupcake into his mouth and grinned, the white filling streaming between his teeth. I chuckled and Iris shook her head with a small laugh.

"Boys are so gross!" she said playfully, pretending to be disgusted. At the same time, a small, thin girl with red curls and sapphire blue eyes bounced over. She had an olive skin-tone, and like, absolutely no boobs.

Oh, god. I'm turning into Henry. To notice something like that?

Okay, I only noticed that because Iris has pretty big boobs for an 8th grader, and this girl has nothing. I felt bad for her.

Anyways, she bounced up and stood next to Iris. "Hi!" she chimed, sounding like a bunch of tiny, silver bells.

Iris turned to the girl and smiled. "Hi," she replied simply.

The small girl held out her hand. "I'm Amanda. My real name is a lot longer, but Amanda is easier." She shrugged.

Iris shook Amanda's hand. "I'm Iris. Nice to meet you."

**Iris POV**

This girl was cool. She was small, bubbly, and adorable at that. She made me think of a ballet dancer. Or a faerie.

Amanda sat down next to me. "You and I are gonna be good friends. I know it."

I smiled, then my eyes turned to Vlad. He had a suspicious look. I gave him a glance that said 'don't worry about it'. I returned my gaze to Amanda. "Why not?" I shrugged.

Amanda squealed a little. It sounded like she was almost singing instead of squealing. "Great!"

I breathed in a little deeply, closed me eyes, and I was overcome with relaxation. Why? Amanda smelt like a spring breeze, calming and peaceful. The illusion was interrupted by Amanda's voice.

"You alright, Iris?" she asked, her sunny little voice tainted by worry.

I opened my eyes and smiled at her. "I'm fine, thanks."

Amanda smiled and looked at Vlad and Henry. "Hey, Henry, I heard Melissa wanted to talk to you."

Henry's face glowed a little, then went to the popular table where Melissa sat next to Meredith.

Ugh, _Meredith_.

I looked at Vlad, who looked uncomfortable. I'd ask him later what he and Henry were talking about.

**

* * *

**

**This is during Amanda introducing herself.**

**Vlad POV**

Henry nudged me with his elbow when Amanda walked over. "She's a freak. Don't talk to her," he whispered to me.

I rolled my eyes. No one was more of a freak than me.

He shrugged it off. "When are you asking Meredith to the Snow Ball?"

"Don't think I'm going."

Henry's mouth gaped a little. "Why not? You have to ask her in advance! And you've been crushing on her since the third grade!"

"Sh! And besides, I think she likes someone else… "

"Whatever. Nice excuse." He then looked at Iris with determination. "What about Iris?"

I froze for a second. Ask Iris? It would be sort of awkward. I didn't care if we were the same species or not. We were friends, and that was that.

"Not possible," I said simply.

Henry rolled his eyes. Iris looked at me with concern.

"I'm alright," I said to her with a reassuring smile.

She shrugged and turned to Amanda, who had given her a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote down numbers, her phone number, I assumed, and Amanda did the same. They said something, laughed, and Amanda excused herself. Iris looked at me, slipping the piece of paper into her pocket.

"What was Henry talking about, something about a Ball?" She asked with a small smile.

**Iris POV**

To be honest, I loved dressing in really fancy gowns and doing my makeup and hair until I looked like I was about to get married.

It was fun, and I'm a girl. Deal with it.

Vlad kind of froze. "Yeah. The Snow Ball is coming up soon."

I smiled. "That sounds fun." I looked past him. "Why not ask Meredith?" He looked like his heart stopped. I sighed. "Never mind, then."

I got up and waited for him to stand. He looked upset. I sat back down and grabbed his shoulder gently. "Hey."

He looked up at me. "Something wrong?"

I looked at him as if he was crazy. "Why do you always get depressed whenever Meredith comes up? It's not like she's a piece of _garlic _or anything."

Vlad shrugged. "It's nothing." His eyes were filled with hurt, although his voice sounded normal.

I didn't say anything for a little. "Would you tell me later, then?" I asked.

He just nodded, then smiled at me. I smiled back, took my hand off of his shoulder, and walked out of the cafeteria with him, meeting Henry at the doors.

* * *

**Third person POV**

Vlad approached Mr. Otis after the final bell, Iris standing in the hallway.

"The infamous Vladimir Tod. What can I do for you?"

Iris raised an eyebrow. Vlad wondered how he was infamous. He pulled out the slip of paper. "I'd really rather pick again, if you don't mind."

Mr. Otis sat up and clicked his tongue. "That wouldn't be fair to the rest of the class."

Vlad didn't care. He shrugged. "I'd just really rather pick again."

Mr. Otis sighed quietly, then nudged his hat towards Vlad. Vlad picked another slip of paper. He looked at it, making sure the letters didn't move this time.

_Vampire_.

"Fate can be cruel, Mr. Tod. I look forward to your oral presentation from a vampire's point of view."

Vlad slipped his bag over his shoulder and left the room without another look at Mr. Otis. Iris waited along the wall. Vlad motioned with his head that it was time to go.

Iris didn't move. "Same thing?" Vlad nodded. Iris sighed. "Can't be helped, I suppose. C'mon, then."

She walked alongside him until they made their way to his house. Vlad had invited her over after school a couple of times before, but she had to decline because of different things. First off, the volleyball season had started, and she was on the Varsity team. Vlad had watched her try out, and she was really good. She had practice every Tuesday and Thursday. There was also homework as an excuse, but today, Iris was totally free.

* * *

Nelly was ecstatic to meet Iris. But the conversation went from Nelly's relation to Vlad to English.

"It can't be that bad. Maybe you just need to shift your outlook," Nelly said.

Vlad shook his head. "It said werewolf when I pulled it out, then it just changed."

Nelly shook her head. "You've just been under a lot of stress. Words don't just change, Vladimir."

Iris looked from Vlad to Nelly as the conversation went on. She stopped and looked at Vlad. "You know, if I wasn't against disobeying a teacher, I would switch you." Vlad looked at her confused. She shrugged. "Mr. Otis had told me that if I switch, I get an automatic F, no matter how good my report is."

Vlad nodded, then looked at Nelly. "Who wears a top hat? He's weird."

Nelly frowned. "You don't know him, Vladimir. Give him a chance."

"I don't know, Nelly. Something doesn't feel right."

Nelly flashed him an overly-concerned look. He offered a plastic smile. "You're probably right."

"This won't be all bad! You can finally say all of your secrets with out worrying about being exposed. Why don't you add in a few of those stereotypes for fun?" She sipped the last of her tea and yawned. "I need to rest. Don't stay up too late. Iris, dear? Is your mother going to get you?"

Iris nodded. "Yep, that's the plan."

"I won't, Nelly. But Nosferatu is on tonight, and I want to show Iris the funny parts."

Nosferatu was Vlad's favorite. Nelly found the movies ignorant and insulting, but supported Vlad's fondness for them just the same.

"Finish your homework first. Maybe Iris can help you." Nelly smiled at Iris, then threw a worried glance at Vlad. "You don't sleep enough."

"Aunt Nelly."

"Okay, okay. I'll see you in the morning." She headed up the stairs and the sound of her opening and closing a door echoed through the hall. Iris wondered if Vlad heard it.

Vlad was scanning the instruction sheet that Mr. Otis had handed out, and wrote something on a piece of paper. Iris was writing on her topic.

Iris's read: _I'm Iris Surr, and I'm a faerie_.

Vlad's read: _I'm Vladimir Tod, and I am a vampire_.

Vlad sat back and Iris glanced over, and then continued writing. Vlad realized that it was easier than he had expected to confess his true nature. He continued writing; his pencil scribbling away while Iris glanced over to him and continued writing hers about what faeries believed in and what they thought of humans.

Vlad finished his paper with the sentence: _I'm not a monster, I'm just me_.

A thousand words were easier than he expected.

In the middle of writing his paper, however, Iris's voice broke the silence. "So, are you going to tell me?"

Vlad looked up at her. She was sitting back, her pencil on the table. She was looking at him with a look that made Vlad feel bad. Why? He didn't know.

"About Meredith, you mean?"

"Who else?"

Vlad sighed and put his pencil down. He sat back and looked at the table. "I kind of... Have had a crush on her since the third grade." He didn't look up to see her reaction.

Iris smiled, although she felt that stupid pang of jealousy, and put a hand on Vlad's shoulder. He looked up and waited for her to say something.

"I think that's sweet. And I understand now why you won't ask her."

"Ask her what?"

Iris rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "To the Snow Ball, of course!"

Vlad smiled a little and shrugged. "It's kind of... Hard to ask a girl you like to a dance."

"Maybe for you. I know it's not hard for some people," she muttered under her breath with a little bitterness in her tone. Vlad ignored it and went back to his paper, so did Iris.

After reading his paper over again and again, he had the urge to erase every single word. Iris set her pencil down and stretched out her hand.

"You done with it?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah. You?"

"One paragraph, some minor editing, then I'll be done. May I read it?" she asked, holding her hand out.

Vlad slipped the paper into her hand. Iris read it and laughed at his addition of no reflection.

"I'm pretty sure we have a reflection. I can't put makeup on without a mirror!" She smiled and handed him his paper back. "It's good, just a few edits and it'll be perfect!"

Vlad smiled, scarfed several handfuls of chips and a bag of blood, and lead Iris out to the couch, turning on the TV and flipping to the channel that was playing Nosferatu.

Iris loved the film, with it's old-timey talk and fake vampire stereotypes. About 10 minutes into the film, Vlad's mind went to Mr. Craig. His car was still in his driveway, his bank account untouched. Would he have run away? He wouldn't have made it far without money, clothes, or a car.

A knock at the door made both Vlad and Iris jump. Vlad stood up and opened the door to Iris's mom. She didn't look much like Iris, though. Her nose and the green in her eyes, but not much more. Iris stood up and grabbed her backpack.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Vlad." And with a smile, Iris was gone and home.

Vlad flipped the TV off and headed upstairs quietly. Amenti rubbed against his leg, and Vlad scratched behind her ears. He headed into his room, getting his jacket, a photo album, and several candles, left his house, walking out into the dark, cold night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review if you have time.**

**And thanks for LLLee, who is always there for me. And has the time for my randomness when she has stuff going on in her life.**

**Go read her stuff, by the way! Leedle-leedle-lee is her real username. She is also my favorite author, I believe (and the only one).**

**Have a good day, whereever you are!**

**By the way, cheesy puns are cheesy.**

**And pineapples hate ketchup. (Recent burger incident).**


	4. An Unknown Reality

**Iris POV**

So I got home and set my stuff on the ground. I plopped into the couch and sighed just as my mom walked into the kitchen. She grabbed some chocolate chip cookies and brought one out to me. I took it and said thanks.

"So, tell me about Vlad and the crush you have on him," she said nonchalantly.

Okayyy, since when did moms suddenly have super-crush-senses?

"Since I met him."

"Oh. So you think the other girl-"

"Meredith."

"Yeah, Meredith. You think she likes him, too?"

I sighed. "Yeah, Mom. And he likes _her_, too."

"Well that just sucks ass doesn't it?"

"Duh, Mom," I said and laughed. She smiled just as a knock was heard from the front door. It was a light rapping, and I wondered who it could be. Mom got up and opened the door.

"Hi ma'am. I was wondering if Iris was home," I heard Amanda's voice come from the doorway.

"Yes she is, but isn't it a little late to be visiting her?"

"I don't think she would mind. I'm Amanda, by the way."

You know what? I actually didn't mind. It would be nice to hang out with Amanda for a little. I mean, guys were great friends, but sometimes you just need a girl. You can't really talk about guys with a guy you like.

"Hello Amanda, I suppose you can come in." My mom showed her in. I smiled.

"Hey Amanda. 'Sup?"

"I just wanted to talk to you for a little. You know, get to know each other better," she smiled and sat on the couch next to me.

"I'll leave you to it, then. But don't stay too late, dear. Your parents might get worried," my mom said.

"Oh, I don't think they'll mind."

My mom smiled and walked upstairs. I could tell she wasn't too happy Amanda came by this late. It _was_ a school night, so I guess she had a valid reason.

"So, uh, can we go to your room? I kinda wanna have some privacy."

"Sure, I don't mind." We headed upstairs and I flung myself onto my bed. I almost missed, leaving a small pain in my hip. I did that often, and it didn't feel too good.

"Nice room, it pretty much describes you," Amanda said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Describes me?"

"Yeah, its aura feels like you."

I laughed softly and looked around. "I guess."

"So, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

She hesitated, then asked, "…You aren't human, are you?"

I kept my face cool, but my heart and mind raced. How did she know?

Amanda looked at me. "I can tell by your aura. It's purple and red and black. That's weird, because most people's auras are only one color."

"How can you see auras?"

"Oh. I'm a faerie."

Whoa… Weird.

"That's strange. I just did a report on them for Mr. Otis's."

Amanda nodded. "I know. I made sure you did. I thought you might realize sooner, but you didn't. That's why I'm here now."

"You want to help me?"

"Learn, yes. But you can't put most of this in your report."

"Okay, so tell me."

"Cross your heart."

I crossed my heart. "Cross my heart, hope to die if I lie."

"Good," Amanda said as she smiled. "Let's get crackin'!"

The next few hours I listened. She described her home, what their clothes looked like traditionally, and how small faeries really were. We ended up falling asleep on my bed, still in our clothes from school.

I may have been exhausted, but I felt more trust towards Amanda. I really did like her, and I think she is a great person. Well, faerie, actually.

Now I wonder, how many other species of creatures live in my neighborhood?

* * *

**I am so sorry. This should have been updated earlier, but it wasn't. And I'm sorry this is mega short. It sucks, I know.**

**Please go look on my profile for an update.**

**Have a good day :)**


	5. A Beautiful Kiss

**Iris POV**

I can't get why I have found another vampire and a faerie in the same neighborhood as me. And in about three month's time, too. How strange.

And then there's Henry. I don't think there is much special about him other than he's kinda hot and mega popular. But that is also a fault of his. He always seems to ditch Vlad when he needs Henry.

Oh, by the way, it's 4 o'clock in the A.M. and I'm staring at my ceiling. Amanda is playing Angry Birds on my phone, and she's pretty good at it.

"Ha! Take that, stupid green piggies!" She said softly so my mom wouldn't wake up.

You know, for a faerie, she's pretty violent.

"Do you actually hate pigs? I thought you loved animals."

"I do, but not virtual ones. Virtual animals have no soul."

"Ah."

"Hey, you know what? You never answered me."

"What do you mean?"

"I asked if you weren't human, and you didn't say yes or no."

"Oh. Well, I'm not."

"So what are you, then?" She looked up at me from the game with her pretty blue eyes.

"A fourth-vampire. The rest is human."

"Only a part? That's weird! Well, not weird, but you know, strange," she said, then returned to the game.

I laughed and rolled off of my bed to pick out my outfit for the day.

So far, life was good.

* * *

And then, school was not.

"What do you mean, you saw Otis at Mr. Craig's house? That's pretty unlikely," I said during a work-time in first period. "I mean, not to make you feel bad."

"I saw his hat on the coat rack in his house. And the weird sign on the porch. I'm not lying." Vlad looked at me with complete honesty in his eyes.

I sighed and nodded. "I believe you, but what can we do about it? Follow him after school?"

"Honestly, I have no clue. I think I need to go back and look at the sign."

"Not without me." I lowered my voice to a whisper, making sure no one else could hear. "He could be trying to hunt us."

Vlad nodded. "Like how he mentioned I have the same name as some great vampire-legacy-thing?"

"Yeah. What was with that, anyways? He was practically exposing us. I have some pretty strong suspicions about him." I glared lightly at Otis, who was grading a paper.

"I think he knows something more than we think... Something worse than what we are," Vlad whispered to me. I looked straight in his eyes to see the worry, fear, caution, and mostly stress that they held.

"Like something about Mr. Craig? And why he is gone?"

"Exactly."

I nodded. It definitely was something I had to dig deeper into before I confronted Otis about it. I couldn't just walk up to him and claim he was a hunter without proof.

And didn't hunters have like, a special coin? Maybe if I found that...

"Iris?" Vlad took me out of my thoughts. I blinked and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Johnathan is talking to you, or trying at least." He gestured to behind me, where a good-looking guy stood behind me. Now that I think about it, I think I heard Johnathan say my name.

"Hey Iris," came his slightly-husky voice. "I wanna ask you somethin', over here."

I nodded, smiled and stood up. He turned and I looked at Vlad, mouthing 'One second.' I walked over to where Johnathan stood

He was 6 feet even with auburn hair that was closer to red than brunette and was cut just below his eyebrows. He had gorgeous hazel eyes that shone any way you looked at them. He was tan and his muscles were defined to an extreme point. Oh, and he lives on a farm. That made him _hot_.

"So, you know the Snow Ball thing coming up?" Johnathan asked.

"Yeah, the dance." Was he...?

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. I mean, you don't have to, but..." He looked up at me, his eyes pleading for me to say yes.

I hesitated a second. Did I want to go to the dance with a guy I barely knew? But the thing is that he was popular _and_ still date-less for the dance. That meant either he was waiting for the right moment, or I was his second choice.

I smiled. "I'd like that."

He smiled, and it was like, gorgeous in so many ways. "Great. So, uh. What color is your dress?"

"Dark red."

"Awesome. Here's my number. Don't be afraid to call," he said and handed me a piece of paper.

"Will do," I hugged him (and he hugged back, by the way) and smiled. I walked back over to Vlad and sat down, slipping the paper in my pocket.

"What was that all about?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow at his question.

"Didn't you read his mind? Or mine?"

Vlad shook his head. "Don't think I wanted to hear it."

I was going to push him father, but then I thought better of it and let it go.

The rest of the day I spent not paying attention at all. School was boring, as usual. At the end of the day, I waited for Vlad with Henry. We chatted until Vlad finally joined us.

"So Nelly invited Otis to dinner," he started to say as we walked out of the school.

"Are you serious?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Yeah. I can't believe she did that."

"Dude, what's her problem? Didn't you tell her you didn't like him?" Henry asked.

"She didn't listen, obviously," I said, slipping my thumbs into my pockets.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Iris styled her hair in ringlet curls, hoping to not only impress Johnathan. She wore a gorgeous dark red gown that swept across the surface of the floor gently. It was a strapless dress and it had beading around her waist.

For a while, she hung around only Johnathan and his friends, but she glanced at Vlad a lot during the dance. Johnathan caught her a few times.

"What are you looking at?" He would ask. To which she would shake her head and reply, "Nothing."

When a slow song came on, Johnathan took Iris's hand and smiled. "May I have this dance?"

Iris didn't like to dance, particularly slow dancing. But she smiled and said, "Yes."

They walked to the dance floor together. Iris wrapped her arms around his neck while he put his hands on her hips. They turned slowly as their feet moved back and forth. Iris could see that Henry and Kelly had already started dancing. Then she saw a pretty red-haired girl pull Vlad out to dance with.

What was her name? Candy or something like that? Well, it didn't matter much. It wasn't Iris dancing with him. That was all that mattered.

But, she thought, Johnathan wasn't bad. He was really sweet and really funny. He treated her right, which was what Iris really wanted in a guy.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Johnathan said.

"Thank you," Iris smiled. "You look very nice."

He smiled back at her and he was about to say something when Tom yelled an insult at Vlad, which he returned and made the crowd silent. Iris and Johnathan had stopped mid-dance.

Mike broke the silence. He patted Vlad on the back laughing like a lunatic. The Candy-chick kissed Vlad on the lips, at which Iris seethed with rage. Iris started to walk out of the gym when Johnathan grabbed her arm gently.

"Iris?"

Iris calmed herself and turned to him with a smile. "Yes?"

And before she could blink, he had kissed her.

And boy, was it amazing. The crowd whoo-ed at Johnathan and Iris.

**Iris POV**

Oh man, I didn't know he was such a good kisser! His lips were so soft. I can't believe I'm kissing him!

Whoa, does every girl feel like this when she kisses a guy?

Whatever. I totally forgot about Vlad. All I know is that I'm perfect with Johnathan.

He pulled away from the kiss and smiled. I smiled too and we walked out of there holding hands.


	6. I'm Afraid of Something So Natural

**Disclaimer: The plot is kind of like Ouran High School Host Club when Haruhi is in the wardrobe because the lightning and thunder scared her. I don't own the idea.**

* * *

**Iris POV**

Did I ever mention that I'm terribly afraid of lightning and thunder? Well, now you know.

And now you'll understand what happened last night.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Iris looked out the window of the car as her mom drove her to Vlad's house. The sky was starting to turn gray and black in certain areas.

"Iris, you sure you'll be okay?" Her mom asked, looking at her with a worried look.

Iris nodded. "I'll be fine, I promise." She looked at her mom with a small smile.

Her mom sighed as they pulled into Vlad's driveway. "Call me when you wanna come home. Love you."

"Love you, too." Iris opened her door and got out of the car, closing the door behind her. She waved to her mom, and watched her drive away.

_I really hope the storm doesn't get bad... _Iris shivered and turned to knock on Vlad's door. Nelly answered with a cheerful smile.

"Come in, Iris. Vlad is in his room."

"Thanks," Iris smiled and walked up the stairs. She knocked on Vlad's bedroom door. "Vlad?"

"Come in," he answered faintly from the door.

Iris opened the door to Vlad laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Iris breathed in, savoring the familiar smell of his room. She had hung with him in his room a lot recently, trying to figure out what Otis was planning. So far, they hadn't come up with anything too realistic. Iris walked over and sat on the edge of his bed, still worried about the storm.

Vlad sat up and smiled at her, his dark bangs covering his eyes slightly. "Hey."

"Hey," Iris said and smiled.

"Come up with anything good?"

Iris shook her head. "I think the closest we have gotten is trying to kill us, and that's pretty obvious."

Vlad nodded. "We should go to Mr. Craig's house, to see if we can find anything."

Iris looked outside and stiffened. The sky was darker, and there were obvious thunder clouds. "E-even now, with what the weather looks like?" Iris's hands clenched, grabbing Vlad's comforter in her hands. She bit her lip in fear.

Vlad looked at Iris. _She's acting strange. _"Everything okay, Iris?"

Iris looked at Vlad, realizing she was showing that she was afraid. She looked at the ground in front of her. "Uh, y-yeah, I'm fine."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. Obviously she wasn't, but he decided to let it go, since she obviously wanted to. "So, have you gone to see Crazy Psycho-"

Vlad was interrupted by a flash of lightning and an incredibly loud rumble of thunder. Iris's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. She gasped and practically flew off of the bed and went into Vlad's closet, closing the door behind her. She slid down the wall and buried her face in her knees, shivering. Vlad was shocked, to say the least. "Iris?"

"I'm fine! I'm used to this," she shouted from the closet.

Vlad shook his head and walked over to his closet. "Open the door, Iris."

Iris hesitated. She honestly preferred the dark at moments like this. Slowly, she slid the door open. Iris didn't look at Vlad; she was embarrassed to be afraid of something as natural as lightning and thunder.

Vlad sat on his knees next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to be afraid. It can't hurt you."

Another flash of lightning appeared, and the thunder rumbled again. Iris gasped loudly and buried her face in Vlad's chest. He was a little surprised at first, but then he wrapped his arms around Iris. "I won't let the lightning and thunder hurt you. I promise."

Iris looked up at him, her eyes watery, but she wasn't crying. "Thank you, Vlad." She leaned her head against his chest, trying to block out the thunder and lightning by listening to his heartbeat.

The storm ended an hour later. Iris was very glad to have a great friend like Vlad.

Iris ended up staying at Vlad's house that night, still too shaken up to even consider walking outside. Nelly promised Iris's mom nothing would happen that she wouldn't be proud of.

Although, Nelly didn't even know what had happened in Vlad's room during the storm.

* * *

**Kind of short, I know. But I hope you guys liked it!**

**Again, don't kill me and read the disclaimer at the top.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Fateful Eating

**IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS. I'M SOOOOOOOO SUPER DUPER UNCONTROLLABLY SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU ALL WAITING. The good news is that I want to continue this story and here it is! A brand new chapter after two years of What-do-I-write-about-I-totally-have-writer's-bloc k.**

**I will say that my writing style has definitely changed since then, so don't be surprised if things seem different than before. I just think you all will appreciate that I'm back. If any of you even still use the website anymore, ahah. :)**

* * *

I cannot stand boys. Absolutely cannot stand them.

"Why do I let myself get taken advantage of? It's not like I'm a ditzy blonde airhead who can't chew gum and walk at the same time. I'm smart! I don't deserve this kind of bullcrap from anyone!" I babbled, my voice raising until I realized I was shouting at Amanda, who sat less than a foot from me on my lavender quilt. I felt my mouth open slightly, as if to start apologizing when she interrupted me.

"It's okay, Iris. You're upset and I understand that. I'm not hurt that you yelled at me. Continue, please. We are best friends, aren't we?"

I nodded to reply.

"Then rant."

I felt terrible. Terrible for bringing Amanda into the situation which I should have handled myself. Terrible for waiting a whole month before telling her why Johnathan and I really broke up. Terrible for keeping it a secret.

* * *

_"Iris, please, I can explain!" His rough voice called to me from the dark of the Crypt. I pushed past the people blocking my path from where I stood to the exit. "Iris, babe, please. Don't go, puppy!"_

_I turned. "Puppy?!" I spit in his face. He honestly looked frightened as I towered over him. The people around us stopped and stared.__"I am NOT your puppy, Johnathan. Don't you ever call me that again."_

_"But babe, I-"_

_"I am not your 'babe,'" I screamed. "I saw you kiss Melissa. I SAW it. I didn't even know she came here of all places. I didn't even know YOU came here."_

_He grabbed my wrist, he tried to plead forgiveness with his eyes. "Please, Iris, I only have eyes-"_

_"For me, yeah, whatever. We're done, and DON'T call me."_

_I turned and left him there, standing in a crowd of dark people who wouldn't let him forget his mistake._

* * *

Perhaps I should explain more. I mean, how can I elaborate how much Johnathan cheating on me with Melissa made me want to rip his throat out and stab her in the heart? Like, you can't get any more elaborate than that. Amanda would understand that the betrayal, disrespect and lack of trust was what hurt the most.

Hell, I didn't even miss Johnathan.

What was I thinking? Getting involved with a boy who I hardly knew, going to the school dance with him and letting him claim me as his "pet."

No, he _literally_ called me his puppy dog. I wanted to punch him every time he referred to me as a dog. Even if he called me a puppy, I had enough rage to hospitalize him.

I explained this to Amanda. She responded throughout my rampage of emotions with plenty of _yeahs _and nods. At the end, she simply stated, "He was a mistake. One you won't ever make again, dear."

It was like those eleven words were the answer to life itself. It was so simple.

"What else do you have to tell me?"

I wasn't even going to mention it, but Amanda knew. She just knows. It's probably one of her faerie instincts she mentioned when she was teaching me about her kind. Each faerie has different powers, and maybe Amanda's is mind-reading or just plain knowing everything ever.

I sighed. How can I just admit this?

"Iris. I will never judge you. Ever. You have my word."

I looked in her eyes, as calm and collected as a lake, and full of trust and compassion and pure kindness. How could I lie and say that there was nothing else to say? I trusted Amanda with my life, my soul and my mental health. Which, honestly, is a pretty big deal.

I hesitated, took a deep breath and sighed again before I whispered, "I like Vlad. Like, a lot."

A heartbeat passed, then she giggled and jumped up and down on my bed slightly, as if she had just gotten a puppy for Christmas. "I KNEW IT! Why didn't you say something before?"

I was honestly really shocked by her response. "Uhh, why didn't you ask?"

"I didn't because I will never force you to tell me something," she said, then looking down and lightly rubbing the toe of her shoe on my floor, she mumbled, "Unless I have my suspicions."

I rolled my eyes. There was no hiding anything from her. At least she wouldn't bother asking unless it was important.

"I assume you know how long I have?"

"Since you've been here, I imagine. I never got _that_ interested."

"Oh, gee, thanks Amanda for being concerned about me."

Amanda's eyes grew large, and her eyes glistened with fake tears. "B-b-but Iris, you know I really, _honestly_ care about you."

I kept my poker face in place as she whimpered.

After a minute, I couldn't help myself. We burst into laughter at our own silliness.

How could I ever doubt Amanda? She is so wonderful. Funny, honest, kind. There was nothing wrong with her pure heart.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Wanna grab a bite or something?"

"As long as it doesn't have meat, it sounds pretty great!"

* * *

I enjoyed the squeaky and comfortable ketchup-colored seats at EATS, and I fought to pick something from the menu. Everything and nothing sounded good right now.

"I'll have a vanilla shake and fries, please," I told the waitress who couldn't wait five more minutes to let me decide what I wanted.

"I'll have a veggie pizza slice, please!" Amanda chimed and smiled at the waitress, who smiled back and glared at me before she left.

I sighed to push some of the bangs off of my forehead, which ended up making more hair fall into my face.

"I think it's time for a haircut, Iris," Amanda said as I pushed my dark locks out of the way so I could actually see her when he spoke to me.

"Yeah, you think so? I don't know, I was thinking I'd try out the grudge hairstyle." I brushed all of my hair forward over my face and made a creaking sound in my throat. "What do you think?"

I couldn't tell what her reaction was until moments later when I pushed my hair back to see her white as a church gown and frozen like the Arctic. I laughed, and laughed more when I was finished. She pouted until I finally subdued the giggles. "Happy now?" She spat in my direction.

"Extremely." I smiled and she followed suit.

"This is the best place to eat around here," I heard a familiar male voice from the front of the restaurant say to whoever he'd taken with him.

"What's Vlad doing here?" Amanda said quietly to me.

"You think I have any idea? Who's he with?"

Amanda paused for a moment, then shook her head. "No one I know."

I peeked over the booth seat to see a familiar girl with dark hair and a pretty face with him. It took a moment for the bell to ring.

"She's a girl who goes to the Crypt. Her name's Snow."

"Snow? That's her _name_?"

"Yeah well mine's Iris and yours is crazy, so let's not go judging people. Honestly, she's really nice. I didn't think she was Vlad's type, though."

"Well, maybe she isn't. Maybe they just met up as friends and he suggested food."

I prayed to the gods above that was the only reason.

A waiter started to lead them to a table, which happened to be in their direction.

"Oh God, please, no," I said louder than I had expected to.

"What?" Amanda inquired.

"They're coming this way!"

"Well, get your phone out, text or something!"

I did just that. I started to forge a text to my mom that was going to say something like, "Make sure to feed the fish!" but Vlad noticed me anyways.

"Hey, Iris and Amanda! Excuse me, uh, but can we sit here?" Vlad asked the waiter.

The waiter gave him a strange look, then shrugged. "Sure, I don't see why not."

Vlad sat down next to me and Snow went to sit by Amanda.

The first ten or so heartbeats were _extremely_ awkward.

"Uhmmm, hi Vlad. Hi Snow, good to see you," I broke the ice and smiled at them both.

"It's nice to see you, too, Iris. I didn't know you live in Bathory," she replied with her soft-spoken tone.

"I didn't know you guys knew each other," Vlad said, switching the way he looked from Snow to me and back and forth.

"She goes to an under-twenty-one club that I happen to go to when I'm stressed. We've become friends, I'd like to think," I explained to Vlad.

"I'd like to think so, too," Snow smiled.

The waitress returned with Amanda's and my food, but grunted when she realized she had two more orders to take.

Well, _someone _wasn't getting a tip tonight.

"Maybe you guys will have to take Amanda and me to this club one night," Vlad suggested before taking a bite from his burger.

Snow quickly made eye contact with me and slightly shook her head. I nodded slightly, then shrugged to answer Vlad. "Possibly. I don't know if you'd survive in a place like that. It's a social gathering place, and you aren't very social to begin with."

"I can be social," Vlad said as he finished the bite of his burger.

All three of us girls rolled our eyes. "Yeah, sure Vlad." I responded.

* * *

**Sooo, thanks for coming back and reading guys c: I really appreciate it!**

**If you have any ideas or plots that I should remember/take into consideration, feel free to leave a review or PM me. I don't have the book anymore so I have no idea if any plots are present at the moment.**

**And for those who wish to be included in my story, please PM me so we can talk about it.**

**Thanks loves! Have a great day :)**


End file.
